


ring tone

by cowboyalien



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, completely fluff., human! master and human! doctor, i haven’t written fics in almost three years go easy on me, use of lots of different names because of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyalien/pseuds/cowboyalien
Summary: Professor Harold Saxon has a very strict no phone calls in class  policy. so when he gets a call and picks it up, his class is interested to know who could be so important to their strict chemistry professor.suddenly the university is on a wild goose chase to figure out who Harold Saxon’s wife is.( inconsistent but regular updates coming !)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	ring tone

**Author's Note:**

> ahah so ! i haven’t written fics in years and years but i’ve recently gotten super into doctor who, and i just wanted to add my contribution.  
> this has not beta, it’s just my random writing:) tysm !  
> there will be more chapters!! sorry if this first one is so sort

it was professor Harold Saxons first rule of his class. all his students knew it, and it’s was generally regarded as being a reasonable rule. 

no picking up phone calls during class

it was rare to even hear a phone go off in class, no one really wanted to risk the wrath of their slightly terrifying chemistry professor over some phone call.

Doctor Saxon was by all means a good teacher, his students were able to keep up with what he was teaching, and while he did tend to have a temper, as long as you weren’t out of line you were going to be safe.

so when a phone went off in the middle of a lecture, the audience went very, very quiet. it took a second for people to start identifying the phone that was disturbing the class. by the time the class had all figured out, the owner of the phone was already fuming. Dr Saxon was honest when he said any rules he gave he would also follow, so the class expected for his to just decline the call and move on. 

what they had not expected was for their professor to pick up the phone and quickly tell the person on the other end to stop calling during his lectures.  
you didn’t need to have the greatest hearing to hear the audible female laugh from the other end, ringing loud and echoing through the large room.  
Dr Saxon glared at his students and any laughter from them was instantly silenced.

“ theta, i hope whatever you called for is urgent enough that it was worth calling during class, because i’ve currently got 200 students watching me intensely. “

so the callers name was theta. odd name thought yazmin khan, one of Dr Saxons students.

yaz sat close to the front of the room, so she was able to hear another laugh on the line, a bit quieter than the first.

“ kosch you know i don’t care that you’ve got a class, if you care so much about them put me on speaker phone so j can say hi” clearly this was a joke, yaz thought, Dr Saxon was very strict about distractions, surely he would just hang up soon and the class would move on.

but, clearly today was a day of surprises from their chemistry professor. 

“ ahem. class, i’d usually not except any kind of interruption in my class, but someone would like to say hi to you all.  
please say hi to my wife”

wife?! he’s never said anything about a wife? intrigued, the class was suddenly more awake than they’d been in lessons.

a feminine voice crackled over the small phone, which was now on speaker.

“ hi dr saxons class. i’d just like to say that your professor isn’t the perfect little man he wants you to believe he is. we skipped classe- “

professor Harold Saxons hung you the phone before his wife could finish

**Author's Note:**

> thankkk you for reading this chapter!!!  
> there will be more, i can promise. 
> 
> follow me on twitter @THlRTEENJODlE !


End file.
